Rapunzel's Not So Once Upon A Time
by wintersayshi
Summary: Prudence Van Garrett's life is way too similar to the story of Rapunzel for it to be a coincidence and according to her babysitting charge Henry that's because it isn't one, according to him she is actually Rapunzel only she doesn't remember it because of the curse. Prudence doesn't want to believe but with a mother who is determined to keep her locked up she may have to believe...
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time there was a man and a woman who had long wished for a child for many years but failed to conceive until one day their prayers had finally been answered and the woman was expecting a child. During her pregnancy the woman spent her time staring out a window at the back of their house that overlook a splendid garden that was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs including a bed full of rapunzel. It looked so fresh and green that she longed for some. It was her greatest desire to eat some of the rapunzel. This desire increased with every day until one day her husband decided he would go get some of the Rapunzel for his wife. Problem was the garden surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an witch, who had great power and was feared by all the world. _

_Despite the risk the man loved his wife so very much decided to climb over the wall to get her some of the Rapunzel that she desired. As night began to fell, the man climbed over to the wall into the witch's garden dug up a handful of rapunzel, and took it to his wife. She immediately made a salad from it, which she devoured eagerly and it tasted so very good to her that by the next day her desire for more had grown by three times as much. If she were to have any peace, the man would have to climb into the garden once again. So in the twilight of the evening he set forth once again just as it was getting dark. But no sooner than he had climbed over the wall than he saw the witch standing there right before him with an enraged look on her face._

_The witch furious at such intrusion demanded to know why the man was there and stealing from her garden, fearing for his life the man explained how his wife who was pregnant with child craved the rapunzel that grew in his garden and how he only trying to please his wife. The witch agreed to spare the man's life and allow him to continue to take as much rapunzel from her garden as he wanted on one condition; that when the child was born they were to give her the child to her to raise as her own. Not wanting to anger the witch any further, the man hastily agreed and returned home to his wife with some more rapunzel._

_Many months passed and the man quickly forgot about his promise to the witch but unlike him the witch did not forget and when the women gave birth, she promptly arrived to collect the child that she had decided to name Rapunzel. Over the years Rapunzel grew into a beautiful young child with long sunshine gold hair and the most mesmerizing green eyes. But when she was twelve, the witch locked Rapunzel in a high tower that stood alone in the middle of the forest with neither a door nor a stairway but only a window at the very top of the tower. And since then Rapunzel has remained there…_

* * *

Prudence Van Garrett slowly cycled down the sleepy streets of Storybrooke; it was quiet in this small town in Maine and Prudence liked quiet, well that was debatable given that it was all she had ever know. Minutes Prudence arrived lat her destination. Storybrooke Elementary School, after dismounting her bicycle she looked at her watch and saw that she had arrived slightly earlier than expected and the bell wouldn't be going for another ten minutes. Setting her bike down by the nearest bench Prudence sat and looked at the old school building, it seemed like a lifetime ago that she was in elementary school and even then she couldn't remember that time of her life. There was probably a good reason why Prudence couldn't remember that time in her life so she never questioned it, she had read somewhere that memories were often repressed in order to protect the mind.

"Hi Prue!"

Prudence didn't even realize that she had drifted off until she heard herself being called by her nickname and looking up she smiled as ten year old Henry came running towards her with a bright smile on his face. The Mayor's son was her favourite not to mention only babysitting charge which didn't bother her in the slightest because if she wasn't with Henry then she was stuck at home all day long. "Hello Henry, good day at school?"

"Yeah I guess, but Ms. Blanchard did give me this book of fairytales that was just for me and not anyone else in my class so I guess that's pretty cool." Henry began as he sat down next to Prudence on the bench.

"That was very nice of her, did you say thank you?" Prudence questioned.

"I thought you were my babysitter not my mom Prue." Henry stated as he narrowed his eyes at his teenage companion. "But enough about me, what did you do today Prue? Anything exciting."

"Every time I pick you up Henry you ask me the same question and every time I give you the same answer; I did nothing new, after I finished my school work I spent most of my time staring out my window."

"Waiting for your prince to come and rescue you?" Henry joked.

Prudence wearily laughed, she wanted someone to rescue her from being cooped up in her apartment all day long and it didn't even have to be a prince, anyone would do. "Something like that… We should probably get a move on buddy, your mom wants me to drop you off at her office today."

"If we must." Henry quietly grumbled as he hopped off the bench and Prudence followed his lead before grabbing her bike and wheeling it along as they walked. "Prue can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything." Prudence quipped.

"Your adopted like me right?"

"Yeah you know that Henry, as does everyone in town it's not exactly a secret around here that Constance Van Garrett isn't my birth mother. I've always known about it." Prudence replied as she looked at Henry, the two of them had a lot in common like being adopted, being raised by single mothers and not really having any friends apart from each other.

"Do you ever wonder about your birth parents?"

"No, can't honestly say that I have." Prudence admitted.

"You don't ever wonder where you came from in the slightest?" Henry asked sceptically.

Prudence shook her head, she was telling Henry the truth when she said that had honestly never wondered about her birth parents or where they might have come from. "I know where I came from Henry and that's here, I was born in Storybrooke when my biological mother went into labour whilst passing through town and my biological parents knew that they couldn't take care of me so they gave me to somebody who could. That's all I really need to know. The rest of it doesn't really matter because I have a mom who take of me and a nice home."

"You don't even live with your mom Prue." Henry pointed out.

"Well yes, but you get my point." Prudence began but she had to admit that Henry had her there and she lived alone in top floor apartment of the building that her mother owned because her hated her cat Moxie and couldn't bear to be in the same room as it. So her mother lived in the family house whilst Prue lived by herself. "But why are you so interested about whether I've wondered about my birth parents? You wondering about yours?"

"Maybe. I don't really know because my mom will be all weird about it and she really doesn't like talking about it much." Henry admitted and Prudence felt the need to change the subject, as the conversation was getting rather depressing.

"I like wondering about what's outside of Storybrooke though, there's an entire world outside of this town and I've always wanted to see it. My mom doesn't want me to, she wants me to stay here but I want to go out into the world and explore and see what's out there."

"Then why don't you? Your eighteen Prue."

Prudence realized that Henry had a point, she was eighteen which made her legally an adult and there was nothing really stopping her from leaving and boy did she want to leave this town and no longer spend her days in her apartment gazing out her window as life passed her by. But for some reason the idea of actually leaving was incomprehensible. "I don't know why Henry, I honestly don't."

The two of them walked for a further ten minutes idly talking about cartoons, books and whether or not Henry could go to his castle the next time Prue picked him up from school and then there was the strange request that she not tell the Mayor about the story book, when Prudence questioned Henry about it he said that his mother would say that fairytales were for babies and he was most certainly not one. Prudence couldn't help but see his logic so she agreed to keep his secret. A few minutes later they finally arrived at the Mayor's office. Usually Prue would pick Henry and they'd play together for a while before going back to her apartment but for some reason his mother had specifically wanted him here today. "Thank you for bringing Henry here Prudence."

Prudence smiled at Henry's mother Regina who was sitting behind her fancy desk and filling out some paperwork of some kind. "It's no problem Madam Mayor, I'll see you on Monday Henry."

"Bye Prue!"

"Please tell your mother that I say hello when you see her." Regina said.

"I will." Prudence replied as she made her way out of the office, she was always disappointed when her time with Henry came to an end as the only reason why she was allowed to leave the apartment at all was to pick up Henry was because her mother was friends with Henry's mother who just so happened to be the Mayor of Storybrooke. Her mother was one of those overprotective parents who smothered their children in a protective bubble and insisted that she stay inside at all times, whilst Prudence loved her mother it was rather annoying. But the Mayor needed a babysitter and somehow Constance Van Garrett couldn't refuse her old friend when asked if her daughter could do the job.

When she left the Mayor's office Prudence picked up her bike and being to ride the short distance home. The building that she lived in was completely empty for the top floor apartment that Prue lived in with Moxie. Her mother chose not to rent it out as she said that if people needed somewhere to stay then they could go to the inn. Prudence didn't really understand it but who was she to question her mother? Minutes later Prudence arrived back at 'The Tower' or home as it was more commonly called, her and Henry called it the Tower because the roof at the top of the house was a cone shape like the ones you saw in fairytale castles not to mention all the window except one in Prudence's apartment had bars on it and the front door often had a mind of it's own, refusing to open and leaving Prue often stuck in the apartment for days on end. She had been telling her mother to fix that door for years but her request fell on deaf ears making her sometimes wonder whether her mother wanted her to be locked in the apartment all day.

Sighing to herself Prudence looked the front door and hoisted her bike up several flights of steps until she reached the top floor. Opening yet another door Prudence wheeled her bike into the apartment, placing it on the floor before proceeding to shut the door.

She was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Prudence pulled off her hat and gloves and discarded them on her couch along with her coat. She never liked coming home after babysitting Henry because her apartment was always empty; then again it was always empty as it was only her and Moxie who was clearly hiding somewhere. Walking around Prudence sighed, her apartment was way too big for one teenage but somehow she managed to feel cramped despite it being open planned. Being here all day everyday grew tiresome but this the place she belonged; it was the only play that she had ever know. Prudence made her way over to the far side of her apartment where the wall was covered in a large sepia coloured map that had various pins and strings across it and a blackboard with the names of various places written on it in various colours. It was Prudence's travel map, it showed all the places that she wanted to go and visit if she ever escaped Storybrooke.

For as long as Prudence could remember she had always dreamt of escaping the tower and leaving this quiet town behind her. Most of her days she spent looking out her window trying to imagine what else there was to the world other than trees and neighbouring houses that she saw everyday of her life. Prudence wanted to escape and discover the world, she wanted to trek through Nepal, explore the hidden corners of Prague, get lost in Paris and fall in love with not only city but the people and language and even possible a man. But there was a problem; Constance Van Garrett otherwise known as mother or mom depending on the situations. Prudence's mother was overprotective to put it quite simply, convinced that her only child was in constant danger from the outside world. Prudence found it to be sweet but awfully stifling as she was eighteen years old and had never been further than Storybrooke in her entire life. Making her way over to her window seat, Prudence opened the window and sat down on the seat, leaning ever so slightly so that her head was resting on the window sill and she closed her eyes and began to dream of the day when her life when her life would change and she'd be free.

"Prudence!" At the sound of her name being yelled Prudence woke up alert and forgetting that she was sleeping with her head under the window pane, she banged her head straight away and a flurry of curse words flew out of her mouth. After checking that her head wasn't bleeding Prudence looked to see who was calling her and no surprise it was her mother. "Prudence I've been calling you for longer than I should have now hurry up and open the door for me!"

"In a minute mother!" Prudence wearily replied before backing up from her window and leaving her apartment and running down the several flights of stairs to open the door for her mother. Although this was quite a challenge as the front door seemed to have a mind of it's own most of the time but using all her strength Prudence managed to open the door to her mother who didn't look pleased about waiting for so long.

"About time, I was afraid that I would die of old age before you finally answered the door…" Constance began but Prudence was only half listening as whilst her mother was walking in through the door she noticed a boy who looked round about her age smile at her as he rode past on his bike. It was nice.

"What are you looking at Prudence?" Constance demanded as she made her way back towards the door to see what was preoccupying her daughter.

"Nothing!" Prudence chimed as she slammed the door shut, not wanting her mother to see what or rather who she was looking at. Her mother would freak out if she knew that she was looking at a boy given that she had spent most of Prudence's life keeping her away from them. The male she allowed in Prudence's life was Henry.

"Then coming along then, I don't have all day you know." Constance said and nodding Prudence followed her mother back up the several flights of stairs to her apartment. "Prudence Van Garrett!"

"What?"

"Don't say what to me young lady and how many times have I told you about leaving your bicycle on the floor right by the door! One of these days I'm going to finally trip over it and break my neck, do you want me to break my neck Prudence?" Constance demanded.

"No mother…" Prudence wearily said as she made her way to pick up her bike and move it to a free space by one of the radiators.

"–And just look at this mess! I don't know how you can live in such clutter, I'm telling you right now that if you still lived under my roof I would not stand for such a mess!" Constance lectured as she walked round the apartment pointing out the left out plates, books and music sheets scattered all over the place and dirty laundry sitting on chairs and the unmade bed.

"Sorry mom." Prudence quietly replied as she looked around the room, it wasn't super messy it just wasn't up to her mom's super freaky clean standards. It was one of the many things different between mother and daughter. The two of them were as different as night and day, literally. Whilst Prudence dreamt of freedom and being to do whatever she wanted, her mother was content living a small life that was rigorously structured. Even in appearance they were different for obvious reasons as Prudence had long blonde hair with bright green eyes where as Constance Van Garrett had brown eyes and dark hair that was more a mix between it's former colour and the grey hair that had been developing over the years because of Prudence, according to her mother.

"Prudence you are eighteen years old, I can't keep reminding you that you have to clean up or your bike should be kept out of the way, you should no better by now!" Constance nagged.

"Okay mom, I get it. I will work on the cleanliness and putting things always." Prudence said in a dramatic manner as plopped herself down on one of her dining table seat and leaned her head against the table. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't a clean freak like her mom or things got messy in here because she got bored and restless easily because she was cooped up in her all day. Other kids got to go out to school, hang out with their friends and do what they wanted with in reason but not her.

"Oh Prue…"

Prudence refused to acknowledge her mother, she was mad with her. Mad that her mother was so strict and refused her to live her own life. Prudence was upset that she didn't have any friends her own age and the only person she had in her life apart from her mother was Henry; her ten year old babysitting charge. Prudence just wanted to pack a bag and run as far as she could so she no longer had to worry about tidying up or live the rest of her life stuck in this apartment. "Go away and leave me alone mom, I don't want to talk to your right now…"

Despite the fact Prudence had been asked to be left alone Constance Van Garrett did no such and instead placed her hands on her daughters shoulders before moving along to play with her hair. "You were adorable as a baby with your blonde little curls… That's the one thing that hasn't changed since you were a little girl is your hair, so long and gloriously blonde. It's always reminds me of the sun, like you have sunshine in it.

Prudence sighed. That was what always stopped her from running; her mother. The only person who had ever been there for her, loved her unconditionally and had always wanted her. Constance Van Garrett may be a controlling neat freak but she was her mother and Prudence loved her. And because of that she would never run.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days. That's how long Prudence was stuck in her apartment, from Friday afternoon to Tuesday, her front door somehow got jammed after her mother had left thus trapping Prudence up until this morning when she managed to dislodge the door. Which didn't come a moment too soon as she was going stir crazy being trapped in her apartment for days on end, Prudence much preferred being outdoors. Even when it was standing outside Storybrooke Elementary waiting for Henry. At least it was a nice day, the last few days it had been raining pretty heavy but all day it had been a sun filled day which had done quite a lot to perk up Prudence's mood.

"Hey Prue!"

"Right back at you kiddo!" Prudence warmly greeted as Henry ran out the school doors and over to him, the fact that picking up her ten year old babysitting charge was the highlight of her day made Prue sound pretty pathetic but it was and it had no reflection on Henry as she completely adored him.

"So what's the plan? Are we heading straight to my mom's office?" Henry asked.

Prudence shook her head. "No we have sometime, your mom's working late today so your going to hang out with me for a while, I thought we could go to Granny's for a little after school treat such as pie and ice-cream then back to my place where I'll help you with your homework and then we can watch any film of your choice."

"Any?" Henry questioned.

"–That is age appropriate Henry, your mom would fire me in a heartbeat if I let you watch an NC-17 film and I like having you around so we're sticking to age appropriate films with cute animals and happily ever after until you're my age." Prudence quipped as she gently ruffled Henry's hair as the two of them began walking away from the elementary school. Today was going to be a good day, Prudence had a feeling about it, after the big blow out she had with her mom she needed cheering up and an adorable 10 year old seemed like the perfect cure for that. Along with some ice cream and her cat Moxie.

Three hours later Prudence couldn't remember the last time she felt as close to happy as she could possibly get, being stuck in her apartment all day was doing some serious damage to her self-esteem and happiness. But even this happiness was going to be short lived, Henry would go home and Prudence would be back to being stuck in this apartment with only Moxie and her map to keep her company. And apparently Prudence wasn't the only person who was no longer in a cheerful mood as Henry had suddenly become very quiet and withdrawn. This had been happening a lot lately.

"Hey, what's up kiddo? You seem down, did you not like the music?"

"Nothing." Henry replied with a small shake of his head and Prudence knew not to push him, if he wanted to tell her than Henry would tell her in his own time and she'd wait until he was ready. Shuffling slightly on the couch Henry grabbed his bag and pulled out a book that was titled Once Upon A Time.

"Is that your storybook? The one that Ms. Blanchard gave you?" Prudence asked and Henry nodded as he opened the book and started flicking through the pages. "It's absolutely beautiful, the pictures are stunning and look at the detail. Ms. Blanchard must really trust you to give you something that looks so precious…"

"Your in it Prue." Henry quietly said.

"I'm in your storybook? I thought the book contained fairytales so how can I be in it?" Prudence asked with a frown, last time she checked story books contained made up characters and not real people who lived in small towns and dreamed of the day that they could finally escape and be their own person and live their own life.

"Yeah, your Rapunzel." Henry pointed out.

"Isn't she the one with the ridiculously long hair?" Prudence questioned and Henry just nodded. "Hate to break it to you Henry but I don't think I'm her, I know my hair is long but it's not that long but nice try. It would be pretty cool to have hair that long but could you imagine trying to wash and dry it? Must take hours and trust me I know from experience…"

"It used to be so much longer Prue! Longer than the playground at school but then it was cut off! That's why it's that length Prue because that was the length it was cut! You had it cut in order to escape the tower and find your true love; the prince who the witch had blinded when she threw him out of the tower!" Henry said.

Prue had never really thought about it, as long as she could remember her hair had always been long and just stopped three quarters of the way down her back. She never cut it and it never grew. It had always been that length and before now she had never thought to question. "My hair? Henry my hair has been like this for years…"

"Prue you have to believe me! It explains everything about your birth parents and about your hair and how the witch who took you from your parents and locked you up in a tower that had no stairs and climbed up your hair everyday. It tells all of that in the story and how you fell in love with the prince and escaped to then be reunited with him." Henry firmly stated as he flicked though the pages in his story book until he reached the page he was looking for; it was a picture of a girl sitting in a chair solemnly looking at nothing in general, she had forest green eyes, rose lips and a mass of golden hair that trailed down the back of the chair and sat in a heap on the floor. Prudence took this to be Rapunzel. "That's you Prue! Can't you see it?"

"Henry…" Prue began.

"The two of you look way too similar to be a coincidence, the picture even has your dimples! This is proof that you are Rapunzel, it's right here Prue!" Henry firmly stated.

Prue shook her head, personally she couldn't see any of the similarities that Henry was pointing out to her. The picture in the book was hardly proof of anything and could be anyone. "Kiddo. I'm not the only person in the world who had blonde hair green eyes and a dimple, most of them are pretty common. I'm sorry that I'm not this Rapunzel character who you think I am, I'm only Prudence."

"But you're not Prudence, your actually Rapunzel! You're not the only person in my book Prue! Lots of people in town are in here, they along with you are the people in the fairytales; in my book! The only reason you don't remember because of the curse that my mom placed on everyone. She's the evil witch in all of this; it's her fault that no one remembers who they actually are.

"Henry don't call your mother an evil witch, firstly she's the Mayor and secondly it's not nice to call people names especially your own mother." Prudence gently scolded and Henry slid off the couch with his book and stormed off to sit on her window seat. Prudence sighed, now her bad mood was even worse thanks to the fact that she had made an already upset Henry even more upset. Prudence honestly loved that boy but she had no clue what was in that book of his that made him think that she was Rapunzel of all people.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was avoiding Prudence. She hadn't seen him since they had that argument in her apartment despite numerous attempts to try and see him when she was allowed/capable of leaving her apartment. Prue had been stuck in there for god knows how many days and her cabin fever had gotten so intense that her mother had for once insisted she leave for a couple of others before she destroyed the place. So with her few precious hours of freedom Prue had decided that she'd go find Henry and treat him to a pie and milkshake at Granny's. But before she could do that Prue had to find Henry and he wasn't at home or school and Prue had seen the Mayor running errands around town she knew Henry wasn't with his mom. So Prue decided to go and check Henry's castle, hoping that she'd find the ten year old there. Fifteen minutes later Prue had succeed as she had found Henry at his castle but he wasn't alone, he was with a boy. Well not really a boy as he looked around Prue's age, if not a couple of years older and he was standing by the castle watching Henry. He was tall, with dark hair and grey eyes, Prue was pretty sure she had seen him before around her neighbourhood.

"Hey Henry, I've been looking for you everywhere. I was hoping to catch you when you were leaving Dr. Hopper's office…" Prue began and Henry just looked at her uncomfortably before turning around and carrying on playing in his castle. Prue just sighed, this wasn't good. Henry was her only friend and she really couldn't afford to have him not talking to her. If she didn't have Henry then she'd only have Moxie and Prue was too young to be crazy cat lady.

"Don't worry, it's not you…"

"Actually it is, we had a fight and I haven't seen Henry since so the frosty reception is to be expected." Prudence grimly replied as she glanced over to the boy.

"Prudence right? I thought I recognized you, well I haven't seen you up close but I've seen you around and I think you live a couple of doors down from me and Henry talks about you a lot, apparently your like the coolest person and babysitter." The boy said and Prue slowly nodded. "I'm Ezra."

"Prue."

"So what happened with the two of you? How'd you two fall out?" Ezra asked and Prue didn't even know where to begin, it was complicated and she wasn't even sure how to begin to explain how an ten year old and an eighteen year old managed to fall out with each other. Then Prue didn't want to explain that the majority of this was to due with Henry thinking that she was some fairy tale character.

"Difference of opinion over book of his." Prue vaguely admitted.

"He thinks you're in that book of his too?" Ezra guessed and Prue had to admit that he was good but she was also surprised that Henry had told Ezra about the book and how he thought people in town were the actual characters from the book. "Who does he think you are?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh come on! You tell me who Henry thinks you are in his storybook and I'll tell you who he thinks I am." Ezra prodded.

"Rapunzel. That's who Henry thinks I'm in his book." Prue reluctantly replied and she couldn't help but notice that the corners of Ezra's mouth were tugging into a smile and moments later there was a wide smirk plastered all over his face. "What's so funny?"

"Rapunzel, really? Well I guess that makes a lot of sense given your long locks of hair Blondie and it makes this even more funny as according to Henry, in his book the devilishly handsome prince who tries to rescue the fair maiden Rapunzel from her high tower imprisonment but is instead saved by her." Ezra said and Prue could feel her cheek begin to tint with embarrassment, this whole thing was getting out of hand. First Henry thought that she was Rapunzel and his soon to be ex babysitter was the prince she was supposed to have lived happily ever after with. She needed to nip this thing in the bud now before it got any worse.

"Henry, can I talk to you for a minute? Please…" Prue called out, hoping to get a response from Henry but he just ignored her.

"Come on kiddo, give her a chance!" Ezra added.

"Fine, you can come up…" Henry yelled back

"You know I could have convinced him to talk to me without your help." Prue told Ezra.

"Sure you could Blondie." Ezra quipped and Prue ignored him and the fact that he had called her that silly nickname yet again as she walked away from him and climbed up onto Henry's castle and sat down next to Henry who was trying his hardest to look very upset and angry with her.

"Hey Henry…" Prue began.

"Hi Prudence."

Prue couldn't help but frown slightly at Henry's use of her full name but she reminded herself that she was here to fix things with him. "About what happened at my place I didn't meant to upset you Henry, it's just that–"

"You won't believe me." Henry bluntly put.

"Henry I get why you want to believe that these fairy tales are true, they teach us values, hope, how good will always prosper and most importantly there could be a happily ever after all. Henry your kid and your capable of believing in anything and everything, whereas I'm not anymore. There's not much I get the appeal in that Henry as you think I wanted my life to end up like this? That I wanted to be abandoned by my birth parents to then be adopted by a woman who can't even live in the same house as me? And to be stuck in small town like this with nothing to do with my time? Trust me I would want nothing more for this life to be a dream or to find out I'm some princess and be rescued away from this life and live happily ever after but that's not going to happen as I'm Prudence, just Prudence and not Rapunzel like you think I may be." Prue tried to explain.

"But this isn't any normal book Prue! The fairy tales in here are true and real! Like you and Ezra!" Henry retorted.

"I know you like to think that Henry but trust me, Ezra is no prince charming of mine and I am no Rapunzel, c'mon the two of us have nothing in common…" Prue replied before being interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out of her coat pocket, Prue saw that she had received a message from her mother. "I have to go, my mom wants me home."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that., the whole you having nothing in common with Rapunzel I mean." Henry stated as Prue climbed down from the castle.

"If you say so Henry." Prue replied with a small chuckle.

"Will you do me a favour Prue?" Henry asked looking down at Prue from where he sat on his castle and she stood back on the crowd.

"Depends on what it is."

"Will you read the story of Rapunzel, just read it sometime when your not busy and see what you think… For me?" Henry pleaded and as much as Prue didn't want to, she found herself caving into the request of the sweet little boy.

"I think I can do." Prue replied before waving goodbye to Henry and turning around to head home, making sure she avoided making any eye contact with Ezra, the so called knight in shining armour. Twenty minutes later Prue arrived home, to find an empty apartment. She figured that her mom's text asking her to come home straight away meant that she was at the apartment waiting for Prue but apparently not. Sighing to herself Prue, undid her coat and placed it on her coach and her mind wondered over to Henry's request. Knowing that the young boy wouldn't give up until she complied with his request Prue made her way over to her desk to where her laptop was sitting abandoned from when she last used it. Sitting down Prudence opened the internet and in the space for the search engine she typed in Rapunzel.


End file.
